


What's real?

by Palantiriel



Series: Wolves [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palantiriel/pseuds/Palantiriel
Summary: Steve has a secret. Of course it's gonna be Tony that finds it out....the hard way.





	What's real?

Steve managed to keep his secret for almost a year after he woke from the ice. Tony was, naturally, his undoing. Ignoring every warning that Steve gave, both subtle and blatant, Tony pushed until Steve’s temper snapped. Pinning Tony against the wall, fangs prominent in his snarling mouth, Steve put Tony in his place and revealed the secret that he was a werewolf.

“So, werewolves are real?” Natasha asked once Steve had finally calmed down.

“Yeah, but there aren’t many of us,” Steve nodded. “It’s important that this stays secret. You guys are the only ones that know. I never even told the Howling Commandos or Peggy.”

“Did Erskine know?” Tony asked. “Or my father?”

“I told Erskine after he told me exactly what I had been selected for, but I never told Howard,” Steve shook his head.

“Surely someone knew,” Bruce frowned. “What about your friend Bucky?”

Steve smirked, “Yeah, Bucky knew, but he was also a werewolf. We were both Alphas which made our first month serving together really difficult.”

“How so?” Clint frowned.

“Before the serum, I was too small to challenge him for leadership,” Steve explained. “I joined his family pack after my mother died and we agreed that I was his beta or second-in-command. After the serum, I was a little bigger, and much stronger than him. I also held a higher rank. We agreed that our roles would switch but we had to fight so our inner wolves would agree.”

“Werewolf packs are structured like regular wolf packs, is that right?” Bruce asked. Steve nodded and Bruce continued, “So you started as a beta and then became an alpha after the serum?”

“No,” Steve frowned. “I was always an Alpha. Bucky and I just agreed that I would be his beta. A wolf’s presentation as alpha, beta or omega is determined at puberty, but it doesn’t have anything to do with pack structure. Only an omega presentation can make a difference since omegas can never lead a pack.”

“What if there are no Alphas in a pack, or even betas?” Natasha asked.

“A beta can lead a pack if there aren’t any alphas, but there’s no such thing as an omega only pack,” Steve explained. “They’re just loners. Alphas and betas can also be loners, but it’s more common among omegas.”

“I just read that wolves can change from beta to alpha or omega to alpha,” Tony looked up from his Starkpad. “Is that true for werewolves?”

“Definitely not,” Steve shook his head. “Our pack structure can change in that way, but our presentation never changes.”

“This is kinda weird,” Clint shook his head, “but also really cool. We’ll keep your secret Cap.”

The others all nodded, and Steve smiled, “Thanks guys.”

“Anything else we need to know?” Tony asked.

“My aggression increases three days out of the month so when I tell you it’s not a good time, listen,” Steve frowned.

“Noted,” Tony nodded, rubbing his neck lightly.

00000

A year later… (Follows Captain America: Winter Soldier)

The Winter Soldier’s fist impacted against Steve’s shield with bone rattling force. The overwhelming scent of Alpha assaulted his senses and dazed him just enough for the Soldier to send him flying with a strong kick to the stomach. Ducking behind his shield to avoid the gunfire, Steve realized that the Soldier’s scent was familiar, even though he couldn’t place it. Shaking his head, he pushed off the feeling of familiarity and refocused on the fight. The fight was fierce with both fighters evenly matched, but the tide shifted when the Soldier’s mask fell off after being thrown over Steve’s shoulder.

Finally seeing the face of his opponent, Steve was stunned to recognize his beta and best friend. “Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?” the Soldier demanded. Sam and Natasha intervened before the fight could recommence and the Soldier disappeared.

888

Facing his best friend on the catwalk, Steve said, “People are gonna die, Buck. Please don’t make me do this.” When Bucky refused to acknowledge his words, Steve accepted the inevitable and the fight began.

After locking the final targeting chip in place and commanding Agent Hill to fire, Steve jumped from the catwalk to face Bucky again. Drawing on his inner wolf, Steve howled and began to shift. Bucky also began to shift in response and the two Alphas lunged for each other. As the helicarrier was being destroyed around them, the two werewolves bit, clawed, and tore at each other until each was a bloody mess. Finally, Steve clamped his jaws around Bucky’s throat and held on until the other wolf went limp in surrender. They shifted back to human form just as a beam shattered the glass beneath them, sending both plummeting into the river.

Crawling onto the riverbank, Steve watched the conflict in Bucky’s eyes. “Stay with me,” Steve panted, the edge of alpha command in his tone before he blacked out. Silently Bucky sat, moving Steve’s head to rest in his lap before he too lost consciousness.

888

Waking the next day, Steve realized he was in a hospital. Barely able to more, he looked to his right to find Sam sitting in a chair. “On your left,” he croaked, throat swollen and raw.

“About time you woke up,” Sam smirked.

“Where’s Bucky?” Steve asked.

Sam walked to the curtain on the other side of the room and smirked, “On your left.”

Pushing back the curtain, Sam revealed Bucky in a matching hospital bed. The two friends stared at each other and Steve smiled.

“We wanted to put you in a private room, but this idiot fought like a demon when we tried to separate you,” Sam explained.

“He’s just doing what he was told,” Steve smiled, eyes still locked with Bucky’s.

“Yeah well, I’m still surprised he didn’t run,” Sam scoffed.

“Sit down, Sam. There’s something I haven’t told you,” Steve sighed, finally looking again at his newest friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Story's mine but characters aren't.


End file.
